Artificial fireplaces are known. Such a fireplace is known for example from practice and is embodied with lights and artificial wood or glowing stones wherein the stones are most of the time white. The light interacts with the wood or stones to provide an impression of their glowing. Artificial fireplaces have numerous advantages in comparison with real fireplaces. In comparison with real fireplaces, artificial fireplaces are intended to be safe, energy-efficient, avoiding the need to use actual woodblocks, avoid chimneys, be clean, reliable and maintenance free, are easy to place and apply in a variety of circumstances, have little or operating expenses, be free from residual heat, are environmentally healthy in terms of a lack of carbon dioxide and fine dust. When of proper design artificial fireplaces have no impact on insurance requirements, and can be easily traded in other countries having different regulations.
There are continued efforts to provide such artificial fireplaces and the present teaching aims to address the problem of how to provide such an improved artificial fireplace which simulate one or more of flame and fuel effects.